All Mine
by emozzOtaku
Summary: Short Shizaya One-shot- Izaya has things to tell Shizuo/terriblesummaryisterrible/told in first and second person


**Hello! This is my second fanfiction on this site. And my first Shizaya (that I published). I am not expecting any reviews, so I'm not going to beg you xD**

**Oh yes, sorry if there is OOC-ness! TuT, and I apologize that's it's rushed and I repeated the word "you", I wrote it on my iPod, and I didn't feel like editing it**

**DISCLAIMER: Gosh, this is a _fan_fiction. For _fans_. I do not own anything, obviously, but only the story idea... and if I accidentally copied your idea, SORRY!**

**PROCEED.**

* * *

Why don't you love me, Shizu-chan?  
I smile, watching you from the top of a roof, but instantly frown when I see you with...  
Her.  
I'm appalled that you would pick someone like her.  
Blonde, blue eyes, Russian...  
Was I never enough?  
I could be whatever you want! I'll change for you, I'll kill for you, I'll even kill myself if that's what you wish.  
No, I lied, I won't kill myself, but I'll do anything else.  
I just want us to be side-by-side. I want you to love me with the same obsessed amount I am with you. I am infatuated with you.  
Why are you so dense?  
I walk around Ikebukuro just to see you. A slight skip in my step. I'm just so happy, Shizu-chan!  
I'm looking around to find you, my thoughts have made me lose track of you.  
I turn a corner, but stop once I hear the "IZZZAAAAAAYAAAAA" from a familiar protozoan voice behind me.  
"Shizu-chan, I see you have found me~" I giggle without turning my head, I'm just looking at the brick wall in front of me, fishing around my pockets for my knife. I will show you my love, pain and marks will prove that I've claimed you as mine.  
"Shut up, Flea," Shizu-chan, you're so aggressive!  
I turn around to face you, a smirk that seems to never leave my face is present. I thrust my switchblade in your direction, you are holding a stop sign that was brutally ripped from the concrete under our feet.  
I swiftly move to the side to avoid being hit, but in the process I manage to put a slice on your left cheek.  
My Shizu-chan, the straight line says as if it represents it.  
You growl, which makes me giggle even more. You're just so cute.  
Especially if you had more cuts.  
You'd be mine.  
All mine.  
I let out a laugh as you try to throw a punch at me, which I easily dodge.  
Shizu-chan you're just too much.  
We started our daily chase around the city, and I just can't help but think of how bad you wanted me, you're giving me your undivided attention and I love it.  
I want more.  
I want your blood on my knife, I want our lips to touch, I want us to hold each other tightly, I want to hear the moans and screams we make during the night.  
I want you.  
You grabbed me by my collar, and I mentally crossed my fingers that you'd kiss me right here, in this dirty alley.  
You hold up a fist, and I only smirk, stealing a kiss from you, and I feel your body stiffen.  
I pulled away and saw your flustered face, it made me shake with impatience.  
"What the hell, Flea," you spat, a little dazed.  
"Kiss me, Shizu-chan. I want you," I spoke with half lidded eyes, trying my best to look as cute as I could.  
"F-flea..."  
"Shizuo..." I speak, a hint of begging in my voice. Hopefully calling you by your real name will seal the deal.  
I see your face change emotions rapidly, and your body goes against you, putting me down and planting a kiss on my mouth.  
I smile slightly, wrapping my thin arms around your neck. And you hold onto my waist as if I'll go away if you don't.  
We deepen the kiss, and soon after, you pull away while looking like a tomato. Another thing for me to laugh at.  
"Take me, Shizu-chan," I whisper into your ear, and you nod in response.  
We made our way to your apartment- that one being the closest- and walked hand-in-hand.  
Though I'm content at this moment, I have one question that's probably going to eat me from the inside-out...  
Will you eventually learn to love me as much as I love you?


End file.
